whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2011 (TU)
Events * By fall this year, Arthur Francis Anningsley has a small but dedicate core around which he can build the Temple of the King. * Arthur Francis Anningsley begins to promote the Temple of the King, aggressively recruiting anyone who fits the criteria of the club. * The Gestalt issues a press release announcing the formation of a non-profit organization for the study, development and regulation of metasensory powers. The Gestalt establishes a small headquarters in Paris. April * Flare magazine publishes an article entitled "[[Better than a Bomb: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Elites|'Better than a Bomb': How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Elites]]." July * Director Hodge comes up with a proposal for Justin J. Laragione outlining the formation of a young person's equivalent to T2M, which he terms Teen Tomorrow. Laragione gives him the go-ahead to create a test team at the Team Tomorrow-Americas HQ, over Pax's strong objections. August * ''August 20: On "N! Sight with Parker Stevenson," Stevenson interviews Luther Fleming, a DeVries contractor. He recounts how he felt he had to break up with his baseline fiancee, Julia, because he didn't want to accidentally cripple or kill her if he loses his temper. * August 22: Zayid al-Shaali is arrested on the Nigerois border by Team Tomorrow. October * October 11: A representative of the Israeli government contacts Peacekeepers, Inc. regarding security arrangements for Prime Minister Ben-Shadrach's speech commemorating Palestine liberation, scheduled for October 20. Peacekeepers accept the contract. Security operations are handled by Illyich Buskin, a Peacekeepers executive in Bern, Switzerland. * October 16: An encrypted email is sent to the Janissaries' Abu Dhabi head offices, from 173892472@anonserver.com. A contract is for unspecified services in Palestine, on the date of Prime Minister Ben-Shadrach's speech, is offered. Janissaries accept, contingent on further details. * A series of emails is exchanged between Peacekeepers, Inc. and the Janissaries, specifically warning Janissaries to stay away from Palestine for 72 hours before and after October 20. The source of the Peacekeepers' information is unknown. * October 17: A series of emails is exchanged between Peacekeepers, Inc. and the Janissaries, specifically warning Janissaries to stay away from Palestine for 72 hours before and after October 20. Janissaries say they'll respect Peacekeeper wishes and stay out of the area. * An encrypted email is sent from Project Utopia's Bahrain facility to the Janissaries, providing a time and rendezvous coordinates on the coast of Bahrain. The email address was purged immediately after it was sent. * October 18: A Janissaries-owned VTOL aircraft leaves their private airstrip and flies over the Persian Gulf, below radar, in the direction of Bahrain. The aircraft returns one hour, 37 minutes later, and are met by a motorcade of four Janissaries vehicles. Three individuals disembark: two are unknown, but one is Zayid al-Shaali. * Peacekeeper agents deploy in Palestine, under direction of Georges "Aegis" Kapetelis and three other known novas. Peacekeepers set up security measures for Prime Minister Ben-Shadrach. * Samantha Vreeland of NovaCom sends an encrypted email to John Argyle of the Argus Agency, summarizing the events between October 11 and October 18, apparently at Argyle's request, due to a bad feeling Argyle had. Vreeland theorizes that the Janissaries are mounting some sort of covert operation with the assistance of Project Utopia (or elements within Utopia), with the goal of destabilizing relations between Israel and Palestine. * October 20: Scheduled date for Israeli Prime Minister Ben-Shadrach's speech commemorating Palestine liberation. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline